Sélène
Sélène est l’héroïne de l'univers d'Underworld. Elle est l'amante de Michael Corvin ainsi que la mère d'Eve (fille qu'elle aura avec Michael). Elle deviendra grâce au sang d'Alexander Corvinus, une Hybride moitié Humaine / moitié Vampire qui lui donne la possibilité de marcher en plein jour. Naissance et Jeunesse Sélène est né aux alentours de 1383, elle vivait dans une famille d'artisans. Son père était chef de travaux et le fondateur de la prison de William, premier des Loups-Garou. Elle avait entre 6 ou 7 ans, lorsqu'elle portait à l'époque une des deux clefs qui permettait de libérer William. Suite à la naissance des deux filles de sa sœur aînée, elle devint tante à l’âge de 13 ans. Transformation Une nuit, elle fut réveillée par les hurlements des membres de sa famille. Elle découvrit les corps mutilés de sa mère, sa sœur ainsi que ses nièces âgée de seulement 6 ans. Jusqu’à se que Viktor, la transforme en vampire alors qu'elle n'avait que 19 ans. Elle devint une Servante de la Mort, ayant pour but de traquer et tuer les Lycans. Elle ignorait cependant, que c'est en réalité Viktor qui a assassiné sa famille mais pas elle car, elle ressemblait à sa fille Sonja qu'il a condamné à mort pour avoir aimé un Lycan (Lucian). Elle sera toujours dévouée à Viktor, lui qui la considère comme sa propre fille lui ordonna d'éxiler Andreas. 2003 : rencontre avec Michael Une nuit alors qu'elle traquait des Lycans avec deux autres tueurs, elle rencontre par la même occasion un humain, Michael Corvin (dernier descendant direct d'Alexander Corvinus, père des immortels), que les lycans veulent le capturer à tout pris. Après la fusiade, elle retourne au château et fait savoir que les Lycans utilisent des munitions ultraviolet afin d'éliminer les Vampires. Furieuse que Kraven ne l'a prennent pas au sérieux, elle décide d'aller voire à la crypte des seigneurs et observe la tome de Viktor. Plus tard, elle jette un coup d'oeil sur les photos qu'a pris Rigel sur son ordinateur et reconnaît Michael. Elle ira à l'appartement 510, afin de savoir se que lui veulent les Lycans. Ils se feront très vite, attaquer par des Lycans, et découvrira que Lucian (qui était supposé être assassiné par Kraven) est vivant. Elle sauve Michael des griffes de Lucian mais pas avant que se dernier l'ait mordu. Ils se feront rattrappé par Lucian et blessera Sélène à l'épaule. Elle sera sauvée par Michael, après que cette dernière est perdue conscience dû à sa blessur faite par la lame de Lucian. Elle l’amènera au château pour qu'il soit en sécurité et apprendra par Erika, que Michael a été mordu par un Lycan (qui est d'autre que Lucian). Ayant des soupçons comme quoi, Kraven serait de mêche avec Lucian, elle décide réveiller Viktor. Elle amènera Michael dans un lieu où ils questionnent les Lycans capturés et lui révèlent qu'il a mit les pieds dans une guerre opposant : Vampires et Lycans. Sélène l'enchaînera et lui demandera de se tirer une balle en nitrate d'argent (qui est nocif pour les Lycans) si jamais cette dernière ne revient pas. Après qu'elle est embrassé, elle découvre qu'elle est tombé amoureuse de lui. Au moment où elle vient chercher Michael, des Lycans arriveront et Sélène les éliminera sauf Singe, quand à Michael, il sera capturer par deux Lycans habillés en agents de police, elle interrogera Singe pour savoir exactement se que les Lycans manigancent. Après avoir fait pars de ses révélations à Sélène et à Viktor, elle et ses troupe lanceront un assaut dans le repaire des Lycans (lieu découvert par Sélène au début du film). Elle libérera Michael, mais Kraven lui tirera 3 balles qui le mettra au portes de la mort. Éprise malgré elle d'amour pour lui, elle lui sauvera la vie en le mordant, et engendrera de ce fait, le premier être hybride Mi-Vampire / mi-Lycan. Prête à trahir les siens pour protéger celui qu'elle aime, elle tuera Viktor (après avoir appris la vérité : C'est Viktor, qui anéanti sa famille et non les Lyancs) et ainsi sauvera la vie de Michael. Elle est désormais traquée par ceux de son espèce. La libération des deux frères Après les évènements de cette nuit, Sélène est pourchassée par ceux de son espèce. Elle et Michael ont pu trouver un repaire, mais au moment ou elle décide de retourner au château afin de réveiller Marcus, Michael veut l'accompagné ce qu'elle refuse. Elle l'abandonne mais pas avant de lui avoir confier une poche de sang (le seul moyen que les hybrides ont pour s'alimenter). Alors qu'elle est en route pour le château, elle aperçoit une silhouette volante. Elle comprend alors qu'elle se dirige vers Michael et cours en direction du repère, elle arrive trop tard car ce dernier est parti en laissant la poche de sang. Des coups de feu retentiront, et elle comprend que Michael a des ennuis. Elle mettra à terre les soldats humains et donnera de son sang à Michael qui est en mauvais état afin qu'il guérisse. Marcus apparaît et après une bref discussion avec Sélène, il s'attaque à eux mais finira par perdre leur trace. De leur côté, Sélène et Michael trouve un autre endroit pour y passer le jour, ils en profiteront pour faire l'amour. Après avoir enclencher un mécanisme du collier de Lucian, elle commence à se rappeler qu'elle le portait déjà dans ses quand elle était encore enfant. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle décide d'aller voir Andreas Tannis, afin d'en connaître davantage sur "pourquoi Marcus veut le pendentif ?". Elle comprends alors que Marcus veut absolument la pendentif car ce dernier est une clef pour libérer William, le premier des Loups-Garous et frère jumeau de Marcus et qu'elle connaît l'emplacement de la prison de William. Pour avoir une chance de le tuer, elle va alors à la rencontre d'Alexander Corvinus (de nos jours appelé "Lorenz Macaro"). Ce dernier refusera dans un premier temps mais après que Marcus est tué Michael, il demandera à Sélène de boire de son sang car lui seul est le premier de la lignée Corvinus et le seul à avoir la force nécessaire pour tuer Marcus. Elle trouve enfin le repère de la prison de William et se rendra compte que Michael a été réanimer grâce à son sang. Elle règle ses compte avec Marcus et découvrira que grâce au sang d'Alexander, elle peut marcher au soleil. Les deux amants se retrouvent et s'embrassent. Le début d'une nouvelle ère Six mois après les derniers évènements, Sélène découvre que les humains ont appris l'existence des Vampires et des Lycans et qu'ils compte bien les exterminer jusqu'au dernier. L'épuration a commencé et elle et Michael se font capturer alors qu'il prévoyaient de s’enfuir. Plus tard, elle sera libérée d'une chambre cryogénique et s'échappera d'un endroit appelé "Antigen" après avoir tuer des scientifiques. Elle retournera au quai mais découvre qu'il y a personne jusqu’à l'intervention d'un garde qui lui informe que c'est fermé depuis 12 ans. Elle comprends alors qu'elle était retenu en captivité pendant 12 ans. Elle aura commencera à percevoir des images à travers les yeux de quelqu'un. Se demandant pourquoi, il ira voir un scientifique travaillant pour Antigen pour le savoir. L'accueil n'est rassurant car elle menace de la jeter dans le vide pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Après avoir eut les réponses qu'elle voulait avoir le jettera dans le vide. Elle se faufilera dans les souterrains de la ville et découvre David, qui s’avère être un vampire. Elle découvrira que le sujet (qu'elle croyait que c'était Michael) est en réalité une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ils se feront attaquer par 3 Tunnel Lycans puis trouveront un endroit où Thomas (le père de David) est à la tête. Après que la fille innocente ne soit guérie, une vampire nommée Olivia regarde son œil et découvre en réalité que c'est une hybride (et la fille de Sélène). Après une courte discussion avec David et Eve, le clan est alors attaqué par des Lycans (qui s'avèrera plus tard être des Lycans d'Antigen) et Sélène fait parti de ceux qui restent pour combattre. Vers la fin du carnage, un gigantesque Lycan ferra son apparition. Sélène le confrontera mais perdra le combat après qu'il est éjectée à travers un mur. Elle découvrira que sa fille a été capturée et quelle compte bien la récupérer mais avant, elle réanime David (qui a été tué) en lui injectant son sang. Elle se fera un humain comme allié, Sébastien pour lancer sa contre-attaque. Sélène découvrira que Michael n'est pas mort (il est tout simplement enfermé dans une chambre cryogénique). David devenu insensible au soleil se joindra à l'assaut. Elle affronte une fois encore le Super Lycan (qui s'appelle en réalité Quint) mais une fois encore, Quint à l'avantage sur Sélène mais elle réussira à le tuer lorsque ce dernier reprendra sa forme humaine en lui mettant une grenade dans le ventre. Sélène, David et Eve retourneront récupérer Michael, sauf qu'il est sur le toit (grâce à Eve qui peut aussi percevoir des images à travers les yeux de son père) mais se dernier ne si trouve pas, lorsque ces derniers si rende. Photos (Underworld) Seleneuw3.jpg Sélène début du film.png Selene heads towards the subway station.PNG.png Selene (Underworld)-image.jpg Selene in the subway station.jpg Seleneshoot.jpg Selene underworld 1 1400x943.jpg SELENE2.png Selene fires her Walther P99s at the Lycans in the train station.jpg Sélène dans le repère des lycans.png Selene regarde Kraven.png Selene-4.jpg Sélène devant la crypte de Viktor.png Pourquoi sont-ils après toi.png Selene points her gun at Michael.png Underworld_6.jpg Selene firing a USP Compact in the shooting range.jpg Selene-2.jpg 014.jpg 020.jpg 021.jpg 022.jpg 023.jpg Underworld_10.jpg Selene_hides_from_Duncan.png 042.jpg 050.jpg 051.jpg 053.jpg 055.jpg Selenemichael.jpg Selene bows before Viktor.png Selene & Viktor.png Selene-1.jpg Selene-5.jpg 081.jpg 128.jpg 129.jpg Selene shoots at Lycans in the Lycan den.PNG.png 143.jpg 157.jpg 174.jpg Selenemichael2.jpg 170.jpg Seleneaccuse.jpg Underworld_17.jpg Underworld-023.jpg Underworld_19.jpg Selenebkue.jpg Seleneposter.jpg|promo Underworld Photos (Underworld : Evolution) Underworld_evolution-5.jpg Selene Evolution.png Underworld-wallpaper19.jpg sans-titre (5).png 2861090652 small 1.png Sélène underworld 2.jpg Underworld.jpg Selene,_after_awakening.jpg Tumblr_lmbrf8cDbA1qjwccno1_500.jpg Selene arrives at the monastery.jpg Underworld evolution1.jpg Selene battles a lycan guard of the monastery.jpg Kate-beckinsale-selene-underworld-evolution-4.jpeg Selene tries to save Michael.jpg Selene_sees_a_wounded_Alexander.jpg Tumblr lwz7thRRVz1qb5dbno1 500.jpg Selene after feeding on Alexander's blood.png Marcus tries to wrestle the gun away from Selene.jpg Selene ejects a spent shell from her Remington 870.jpg AaudEPJb.jpg Cap081.jpg Selene in William's Prison (Evolution).jpeg Selene_in_William's_Prison.jpeg Kate (672).jpg|Promo Seleneuwe2.jpg|Promo Underworld-evolution-kate-dvd1.jpg|Promo Promo underworld 2 (2).jpg|promo Underworld 2 Photos (Underworld : Nouvelle Ère) 69818596.png Eyes.jpg Self.jpg Selene_evades_the_flamethrower.jpg Selene_(Awakening).jpg Michael_&_Selene_are_knocked_out_by_the_bomb.jpg EG53djZyMTI= o underworld-nouvelle-re-underworld-awakening---extrait-.jpg Underworld-Awakening-2012-Wallpaper-2.jpg Jummpp!!!!!.jpg Kate-beckinsale-as-selene-in-underworld-awakening.jpg Selene promo awakening.jpg Selene Awakening 2.png SeleneAwakening.jpg Selene_threatens_to_let_go_of_Edward.JPEG Vlcsnap-2012-01-08-04h54m22s36.png 46792694072082735875.jpg 1q3frb.png Underworld-awakening-10.jpg Spinning_headscissors.jpg Selene_UA.jpg Se.jpg Selene_Awakening.png Selene_in_the_car.jpg Help!_selene.jpg 91ddpAvbTV.jpg Tumblr_lx6wlm2Rq61qf6aujo4_250.jpg Eleavator.gif Selene,_about_to_get_hit_by_a_van.JPG 44692000001_1116666509001_Underworld-Awakening-son-t.jpg Selene tue Quint.png Selene (Profile).jpg|Promo Koolgj.jpg|Promo Selena.jpg|Promo Kate (1265).jpg|Promo underworld awakening 5.jpg|Promo Photos (Underworld : Endless War) Endlesswar1.jpg Endlesswar3.jpg Endlesswar5.jpg Endlesswar6.jpg Endlesswar7.jpg Endlesswar8.jpg Endlesswar9.jpg Mansion.jpg 5290_16.jpg 5290_20.jpg 5290_22.jpg 5290_29.jpg Anecdote(s) *Sélène n'apparaît pas le troisième film, car il est consacré aux origines de la guerre. Cependant, la dernière scène est une reprise d'une des scènes du premier opus où l'on voit Sélène observer le monde des humains bien des siècles plus tard, avec la voix off de Kraven, reprise là aussi du premier opus, expliquant à celle-ci la vérité sur ses origines.